


Just Give Me A Reason (Just A little Bit's Enough)

by Marvel_marvel8154



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mixed Mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_marvel8154/pseuds/Marvel_marvel8154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma's address wasn't a difficult one. it was rather easy, and you'd think for some one who delivers and checks addresses on a daily basis would be excellent at delivering the correct mail to the correct homes.</p><p>You'd think. However, Jemma's mail-woman seemed to lack the basic skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Give Me A Reason (Just A little Bit's Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> In Love with this ship. LOVE. and it pains me to know that the odds of it happening are slim.

Jemma's address wasn't a difficult one. it was rather easy, and you'd think for some one who delivers and checks addresses on a daily basis would be excellent at delivering the correct mail to the correct homes.

You'd think. However, Jemma's mail-woman seemed to lack the basic skills. 

"She's done it again." Fitz sighed as he walked back in from Jemma's mailbox. "Again? Really? That's the third time in three months." Jemma said in a exasperated tone as she reached for her mail. "I don't see how difficult it could be. My and-" Jemma looked at the issue of 'Guns and Ammo' weekly to see the mail address. "Mr. Ward's address' are not and easy mixup. I mean, for Christ sake, we don't even live on the same bloody road." Jemma said as she set her mail down on the kitchen counter. She grabbed her piping mug of tea and bounced the team bag, creating many ripples in her cup. Fitz followed her into the kitchen and found his own mug of warm drink. He gave a raised eyebrows at Jemma's reaction. "Why are you so quick?" He asked sipping out of his mug. "What do you mean?" Jemma countered. "I mean, you're usually much more understanding." He stated. "'Oh Fitz, stop being so daft. It's just a mix up.'" He said, in a high pitched, way off, Jemma voice. Jemma huffed and set her mug down. "It's just.. This is getting a bit perpetual. I've talked to Skye, and she always says she'll fix the mix up, but she never fixes anything." Jemma said, sighing. "Well, what are you going to do?" Fitz asked, now sitting at the kitchen island. "Skye left me no other choice then to go to her superior." Fitz nodded and took his hand off his mug to let the sharp burn slip away. "But first," Jemma started again picking up the magazine. "I think Mr. Ward would appreciate his mail. Or rather this magazine for the first time in three months." Jemma grabbed her jacket hanging from the door and the magazine. "You're just going to go to a random man's home?" Fitz asked worriedly. "Fitz, it's just for a few minuets to drop off a magazine. It's a..it's the nice neighborly thing to do." Jemma said with a small smile. Before her friend had a chance to respond, Jemma was gone and out her apartment door.

Jemma knocked softly on the hardwood door a few minuets later. It wasn't a long ways from her home, so she walked. She could use the exercise. When Jemma received no answer with the first rhythmic chain of knocks, She knocked again.

"Coming." She heard a low voice come from behind the door. In the next thirty seconds Grant opened the door and held his dog by his collar. "Buddy buddy. Settle." Grant cooed, petting the chocolate lab's fur coat. He looked up with an award winning smile, before standing up with a confused expression. "Hello, how may I help you?" He asked with a confused tone. Jemma gave a smile and gestured to the magazine. "I'm Jemma Simmons. I live over on Cherry Street. It seems our mail-woman has mixed up our mail. You are Grant Ward, correct?" She asked. Grant nodded and held up his free hand. Jemma met his hand and shook it before returning back to the mixed mail. "I'm afraid I'm more into Lithium and Beryllium." Jemma chuckled breathlessly as Mr. Ward took his mail. Ward chuckled slightly and nodded. "Too dangerous for you?" Grant asked. "Chemicals can be deadly also-" she countered "I never said they couldn't, Ms. Simmons," Ward stated, "However, Weapons are a bit more dangerous." Jemma rolled her eyes. "I'd beg to differ."'she argued. Grant nodded with a slight huff, "well then Ms. Simmons, I have to be somewhere soon, and it happens to be just passed Cherry Street," he grinned again, grabbing his jacket. "How about I walk you home, and we can continue to have this argument between Science and Weapons." Jemma shook her head. "Oh no, I'll be just fine." Grant was already out of his door. "With all do respect, Jemma Simmons, it wasn't a question." He smiled and she nodded reluctantly.  
Their argument was over in matter of minuets. Jemma won, of course, with her argument that without science, his weapons wouldn't even exist. Grant gladly let her win and moved the conversation to other matters, such as occupations, likes, dislikes, he was just about to comment on her accent when she stopped. "Here we are." She stated and pointed to the small cottage beside her. Grant couldn't help, but feel sad that their journey was over, reluctantly he nodded. "It was lovely meeting you, Mr. Ward." Jemma said. "Grant. Please it's Grant." Jemma nodded with a small smile, "Jemma." After a moment of smiling and looking at her feet, she finally spoke. "Goodbye, Grant." She started walking back to her house, but stopped at her door. She turned around and gave him a small smile. He returned that smile with a nod and a wave. Jemma opened her door and went inside. 

She found herself watching Mr. Ward as he left. She was shocked when he turned around and headed in their same path they came from. Jemma opened her window and called out. "Grant," she called, and he turned around. "I thought you said you-" he smiled and put his arms up. "I lied." He stated with a grin. "Why?" Jemma asked. "It would be pretty creepy if I just happened to ask the beautiful woman on my door step, I just met, if I could walk her home, would it not? I needed an excuse. " Jemma didn't reply, but blushed and looked away. When she looked up, Grant was already down the side walk.

The next week Jemma opened her door to find Mr. Ward holding up her issue of medical advances in the neurological field. 

[He may or may not have paid their Mail-woman, Skye, for Jemma's prescriptions.]


End file.
